Traditional content delivery networks, e.g., caching proxy networks, often introduce significant latency when servicing requests. For example, a content request received by a proxy caching server is served if the content is cached at that server. However, if the content is not cached at that server, the request is handed off to other nodes and/or to the origin. This process may iterate until the content is located, leading to long delays due to recursive lookups. Thus, an improved content delivery network architecture is needed.